The compositions and methods described herein are generally in the field of simulated beverages for use beverage dispenser display tanks and bowls.
It is known that providing an appealing beverage display bowl in conjunction with a beverage dispenser is a powerful merchandising tool for stimulating impulse buying and increasing beverage consumption and sales.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,405 to Stratton, et al. discloses using in a display bowl a fluid simulating the color and texture of the beverage to be dispensed, rather than the actual potable beverage. The use of the simulated beverage avoids the problems associated with cleaning and filling the display bowl and arising from the low dispensing capacity of the display bowls. Stratton discloses that the fluid is sterile, colored to simulate the beverage, and preferably includes a stable formulation that is a solvent for reactive dyes, such as urethane colorants. Stratton teaches that a preferred fluid is an alcohol, such as propylene glycol, and that a preferred colorant in the formulation includes a polymeric dye soluble in a polyol, e.g., a polyol having a chromogen chemically bound to a polymer. The formulation optionally includes a dispersoid, such as an alkenyl modified oxyalkylene polymer. Stratton fails, however, to describe how to simulate frozen beverages, i.e. beverages that contain ice crystals. It would be advantageous to provide fluid mixtures simulating the appearance of frozen beverages, such as granitas, slushes, and margaritas, particularly in display containers from which it appears that a frozen beverage is immediately available for consumption.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide stable compositions that simulate the appearance of a potable frozen beverage.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a composition appearing to have the color, viscosity, and ice crystals present in a potable frozen beverage, wherein the composition is resistant to degradation and bacterial growth.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing such simulated frozen beverage compositions.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon review of the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the drawings and the appended claims.
A stable composition is provided for simulating the appearance of a frozen beverage, such as fruit drink slushes and frozen coffees/teas. The composition includes a carrier fluid which comprises water, a thickening agent, and a colorant; and simulated ice crystals stably and uniformly dispersed in the carrier fluid. The simulated ice crystals are comprised of particles having a size preferably between about 200 and about 400 microns. The thickening agent preferably comprises a slurry of propylene glycol alginate dispersed in propylene glycol. The colorant is selected based on the xe2x80x9cflavorxe2x80x9d being simulated, for example, yellow for lemonade, and caramel color for coffee or cola. The particles preferably comprise a polymer such as high density polyethylene.
Methods of making the compositions are also provided. In a preferred embodiment, the method includes the steps of (a) dissolving a colorant in water to form an aqueous coloring solution; (b) adding the aqueous coloring solution to a thickening agent under mixing conditions to form a uniform carrier fluid; and (c) dispersing particles of simulated ice crystals into the carrier fluid under mixing conditions to form the composition, wherein the simulated ice crystals are stably and uniformly dispersed throughout the carrier fluid.
An apparatus for using the compositions also is provided. In a preferred embodiment, the apparatus includes a post-mix beverage dispenser having at least one discharge outlet, and a transparent display containing a quantity of the composition, wherein the display is positioned relative to the beverage dispenser to create the visual impression that the display is the principal source of frozen beverage discharged from the discharge outlet of the dispenser. Where the transparent display comprises a transparent container made of polycarbonate, the polymeric particles preferably are made of a softer polymer, such as a high density polyethylene. The apparatus is useful in a method of advertising the sale of frozen beverages (carbonated, non-carbonated, or both) at a point of purchase, by displaying a quantity of the composition in the transparent display at the point of purchase.